Tu m'as laissé
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: OS dark. Je regarde à mes pieds. Le vide. Le grand plongeon. Cinquante mètres de falaise et au pied du roc, des rochers. Parfait. Le lieu parfait pour finir sa vie. RAR postées
1. La falaise

Alors, rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR sauf le scénario bien entendu !

OS très court, un peu dark, je préviens.

----------------------------

Je regarde à mes pieds. Le vide. Le grand plongeon. Cinquante mètres de falaise et au pied du roc, des rochers. Parfait. Le lieu parfait pour finir sa vie.

Comme l'a dit un ami, le suicide n'est pas une fuite. C'est une voie qui permet de retrouver un semblant de dignité lorsque l'on a tout perdu. J'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu mes amis, ma famille, la confiance que l'on mettait en moi. Mais surtout, je t'ai perdu toi. Toi qui comptais tellement à mes yeux. Toi qui es parti sans même me dire au revoir, qui m'a laissé seul. Toi sans qui rien n'est plus pareil.

ILS ne m'ont pas vu dépérir. ILS n'ont pas su voir qu'à l'intérieur, j'étais mort. Seul comptait pour eux mon pouvoir. Mon pouvoir qui m'a submergé. Mon pouvoir qui m'a quitté et qu'ILS n'ont pas vu. Imbéciles. Je n'étais qu'une arme. Je ne suis qu'une arme. Et comme toutes les armes, je me suis enrayé. Je suis inutile. Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Mais tu n'es plus là. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Il m'étais déjà venu à l'esprit l'idée de te rejoindre. Jamais jusque là je n'avais osé franchir ce pas. Parce que j'avais encore un espoir. Maintenant le seul espoir qui me reste, c'est celui qui me dit que je te verrais peut-être, après. Mais si rien de tout ce qu'on dit –enfer, paradis- n'était vrai ? Si même mort je restais tout seul ? Alors mon départ n'aurait servi à rien. Tout comme ma vie n'a aidé personne, ma mort sera un simple élément de plus dans la guerre. C'est bien pour ça que je suis en équilibre au bord de cette falaise depuis plusieurs heures. Qu'importe la décision que je vais prendre. Ça n'affectera rien. J'ai encore le temps avant qu'ILS ne me cherchent. Le lever du jour pour tout dire.

Cette nuit, la lune est presque pleine. Ça me fait penser à Remus. Remus, l'homme le plus intègre et le plus bienveillant de la planète. Remus qui souffrait en silence et prenait en compassion les autres pour des malheurs bien négligeables. Remus qui est mort la semaine dernière. Il a reçu le Baiser du détraqueur. C'est Fudge qui l'a condamné. Je l'aurais tué. Je l'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains. Il serait mort si j'avais pu. Mais non. Il y a des choses que je ne peux me résoudre à faire. Donner la mort. Qui sommes nous pour décider qui doit vivre ou mourir ? Ce n'est pas un droit que je prend. Je refuse cette responsabilité. J'ai déjà trop de choses à me reprocher. Ton départ en est le plus bel exemple.

Une seule personne semble avoir compris. Et cette personne, je l'ai haïe. Avant. Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Rien n'a plus d'importance. Il paraît qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin. Le mien était de vaincre Voldemort ou de mourir. J'ai choisis la deuxième solution. Je ne suis qu'un adolescent et lui, le mage noir le plus puissant de la planète. Je ne suis rien. Rien d'autre qu'un mythe, qu'une légende. Et bientôt je serai un conte que les mères raconteront à leurs enfants pour les bercer d'illusions qui se verront brisées au fil du temps.

« Il était une fois un jeune garçon qui avait failli battre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais il a été trop lâche et il s'est suicidé. Cependant, grâce à la magie il reviendra nous sauver. »

Un lâche. Je passerai pour un lâche. Mais c'est faux. Je fais face à ma destinée. Vivre ou mourir. J'ai choisi la mort parce que je ne me battrai pas pour les sauver.

ILS m'ont laissé. ILS m'ont tué, bien plus efficacement que n'importe quel sort. L'indifférence est une arme bien plus vicieuse. Le malaise s'insinue en vous, se plante dans votre cerveau et germe jusqu'à envahire la moindre de vos pensées. Dis-moi Sirius, pourquoi les hommes font autant de mal autour d'eux ? De quoi ont-ils si peur au point d'être tellement méchant ? Est-ce que Ron avait raison quand il m'a dit que l'espèce humaine courrait à sa perte ? J'ai envie de dire non. Mais je me mentirais à moi-même. Il est temps pour moi de quitter ces lieux. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai déjà eue.

Je baisse la tête. Les vagues s'écrasent avec fracas contre la paroi rocheuse. Une tempête se lève. Le vent me projette des milliers d'aiguillons d'eau sur le visage. Ma cape se gonfle, claque, retombe. Je descend de mon rocher, rouvre les yeux. Ma montre m'indique qu'on est le trente juillet, qu'il est vingt trois heures cinquante neuf et cinquante cinq secondes. J'avance au bord de la falaise. Cinquante sept. Cinquante huit. Mes deux pieds sont à la limite. Cinquante neuf. Je bascule. J'entends un tilt. Je vois les coquillages accrochés aux rochers avant qu'un vague ne les recouvre. _Joyeuse mort Harry Potter._

_----------------------------_

Oui je sais, je suis dans une période dark en ce moment !

Reviews appréciées !


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Ténébreux : **Merci d'être fan ! Et je continue, même si ce n'est plus à la même fréquence qu'avant !

**Kotori Shiro :** Comme tout le monde ?? Oui, peut-être après tout. Je suis ravie que tu ai pris le temps de me laisser une review. Merci pour tes compliments. A plus. 

**Marylène : **Et oui, je suis désespérément sadique !!! Pour mon acharnement sur Harry, il va falloir que tu ailles voir ma réponse sur l'autre OS. Et pour mon chapitre 7, il avance, à reculons, mais il avance.

Bisous !

-------------------------------

Voilà, les RAR sont terminées. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller, si vous avez aimé cet OS, d'allez lire mes deux autres fics (enfin plutôt ma fic et mon autre OS) !!!!

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt

Pour vous servir,  
POH


End file.
